Garbanzo Idiota De Labios Sexys
by Nozomi-Aimi
Summary: Todos conocemos al encantador Alexy, ese chico que desparrama alegría por donde sea que va..y también sabemos lo problemático que se pone cuando se enamora...Que pasara cuando Alexy, intente una nueva conquista?..Y aun peor, cuando esta conquista se trata nada mas y nada menos de el pelirrojo bipolar?.. Castiel Alexy, {Yaoi}, (Lemon).


"Los personajes no son mios si no de su fabulosa creadora Chinomiko"

"Sin intención de lucro"

"Derechos reservados"

Capitulo Uno: *¡Maldito Garbanzo de Labios sexys!.

...

- Me enamore...

El chico a su lado hizo una mueca de miedo al escuchar lo que este decía, ¡seguramente lo que seguía no era bueno!..

- ¿Y ahora, quien es?..-pregunto temiendo la respuesta..

El susodicho se limito a mirar hacia adelante, y apuntar...

- ¡No puede ser!..-exclamo con terror el pelinegro, al ver la figura que su peliazul hermano apuntaba..

*...*...*...!*

- Ahhhhhhg..-suspiro resignado el peliazul mirando la nuca de el chico que estaba a dos bancos delante.

- Es imposible, "lo suyo", o como quieras llamarle, es mas imposible que lo imposible...

- Eso no tiene sentido..-chillo molesto el peliazul, mutilando con la mirada a su irritante hermano..

- Lo se, por eso lo dije, se supone que entenderías una cosa sin sentido, si se te hablaba de forma sin sentido..-dijo seriamente el pelinegro..

- ¡Aaarmin, eres cruel!, ¡jamas confías en las habilidades de tu hermano mayor..-sonrió triunfante el peliazul..

- Solo eres mayor por dos minutos, no te sientas tan importante..-exclamo Armin sin apartar la mirada de el psp.

- ¡Pero aun así lo soy!, así que no dudes de mis habilidades, nadie, nadie, nadie, se resiste a mi...-exclamo encantado con una sonrisa patética, o al menos eso fue lo que vio Armin..

- Entonces, ¿que aras Alexy?..

- ¡Es simple!, sólo tengo que hacer que este locamente enamorado de mi, ¡muy simple!..-dijo esto levantándose lo mas rápido posible de el asiento..

- Estoy 100% seguro, de que no sera simple..

- Pff..aguafiestas..-opino Alexy antes de sentarse de nuevo cuando el profesor llego..

"¡Lo lograre!, ¡estoy totalmente seguro!", ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Alexy, no le importa la raíz cuadrada de las ecuaciones, el solo se dedicaba a garabatear cosas sin sentido, y mariposas, amaba las mariposas..

- Alexy, la clase ya termino, vamos tenemos que alcanzar algunas tartas antes de que la estampida invada la cafetería..-exclamo Armin, meneando con cuidado a Alexy para despertarlo, pero este parecía estar en otro mundo..

- M-mariposa...pud-din...¡No!, n-no en el calcetín..-susurraba entre sueños, mientras sonreía...

- Idiota..-dijo Armin en voz baja para salir de el aula y dejar a su adormilado hermano solo..

Su hermano, siempre había sido ese tipo de persona, esa persona que inunda encanto por cualquier lugar, nunca deja de sonreír incluso cuando esta triste, aunque jamas se lo diría, el sabía que Alexy, era alguien especial...

*...UnaHora...YTanto*...Después...*

- M-mmm Armin...n-no molestes tengo sueño..-exclamo exasperado el peliazul, tratando de quitar las manos en su cabello aun sin abrir los ojos, ¡no estaba dispuesto a despertar!, ¡tenía mucho que pensar y el sabia que pensaba mejor dormido!..

- ¡Garbanzo idiota!, ¡estas babiando mi asiento!..-la respiración de Alexy, se detuvo, ¿acaso esa voz no era de...

- ¡Lo siento!...-¡¿Eh!?, ¿en que momento había llegado hasta esa butaca?, ¡maldito Armin seguro el sabía de esto, y no lo había despertado!..

- ¡Demonios!, ¡solo quitate de ahí!,..-reprocho el pelirrojo molesto..¿que se creía ese chico?..

- ¡S-si!...-nervioso, se separo de la butaca lo mas rápido que pudo, ¿Que aria?, ¿seria este un buen momento?..

- Bien, solo no vuelvas, a poner tu maldito trasero ahí de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?..,-dijo el pelirrojo para dirigirse a la puerta..

- ¡Castiel!..-grito Alexy en el momento que evito que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta..

- Vamos Garbanzo, tengo que llegar a clases...

- Tu nunca vas a clase..-exclamo el peliazul, mirando hacia el suelo..¿por que estaba tan nervioso?, ¿acaso lo que hacia no estaba bien?..

- Ahhhhhhg..-mascullo molesto el ojigris, rascándose la nuca...- Mira Garbanzo, no es tu...

El pelirrojo, dejo de hablar cuando el peliazul se separo de la puerta y lo tomo de la camisa, apretando con fuerza..

- ¡¿Pero que demonios!?, ¿que haces maldito garbanzo?..-dijo Castiel tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero este sólo lo tomaba con fuerza, y recargaba la cabeza en su pecho, ya que el era mucho mas alto que el garbanzo..

- Castiel ...-susurro el peliazul, para después pararse de puntillas, y recargar su frente en la barbilla de un exasperado Castiel..

- ¡Oy-oye!, yo no so...-el pelirrojo fue detenido de súbito, cuando los labios de Alexy tocaron los suyos..

¡¿Que demonios hacia el garbanzo!?, y peor...¡¿Por que mierda, el no hacia nada?!...pero...ese maldito bastardo besaba tan bien...

Alexy, sonrió en sus adentros, el pelirrojo no había rechazado de el todo el beso, aunque aya sido robado Castiel sabia corresponderlo muy bien...se apretó con mas fuerza al cuello de este para profundizar el beso, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, lo que Alexy, aprovechó sin ningún problema..

El beso era tan apasionado y asfixiante, el garbanzo sabia como usar sus malditos labios de buena forma, y no era que Castiel no supiera hacerlo, era como una pela de lobos tratando de comerse el último trozo de carne...

El peliazul, maldijo el aire cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno, ambos se miraban de una manera extraña, Alexy seguía colgado de el cuello de Castiel, y este no había dejado de apretar la cintura de ese estúpido garbanzo con pupilentes..

Alexy, lamió y mordió su labio con desesperación mientras miraba los labios de el otro, lo cual le pareció de alguna manera excitante al pelirrojo..

- Demonios..-susurro Castiel, poniendo presión en la cintura de Alexy, haciéndolo entender que quería otro beso mas...

Alexy, trato de evitar que una sonrisa desbordante saliera de sus labios, y se dedico a cumplir con la orden de el pelirrojo.

Se acerco lo mas lentamente que pudo a los labios de el pelirrojo que comenzaba a desesperarse, sus labios ya estaban a menos de dos centímetros de el otro, que podían sentir su propia respiración acelerada..

¡Mierda!, ¡¿Que demonios hacia el maldito garbanzo!?, ¡¿Por que no lo besaba y ya?!..

Los pensamientos de Castiel, se detuvieron al instante al sentir como Alexy, había comenzado a lamerle los labios de una manera inconcebiblemente sexy...

¡Mierda, solo besame y ya!, era lo único que pensaba el pelirrojo..

- Castiel...¿quieres que te bese?..si es así, entonces dímelo, dímelo ahora...que no tendrás otra oportunidad..-susurro el peliazul, sonriendo, mientras humedecía sus labios..

- Que garbanzo tan insistente..-exclamo el pelirrojo, para después besar los labios húmedos de el otro..

Alexy, correspondió al instante, y comensó a lamer los labios de Castiel, dándole una señal perfectamente comprendida por el pelirrojo que recibió con gusto la lengua de el peliazul, correspondiéndole de la misma forma.

Castiel tomo como fuerza el cabello de el peliazul, y empujo el rostro de este mas hacia el para hacer el beso cada vez mas intenso, cada una de sus lenguas de movía a ritmo, tratando de recorrer el mayor espacio posible por toda la boca de el contrario..

Castiel, subió un poco la camisa de Alexy, y comenzó a acariciarlo, el cuerpo de ambos vibraba y...

- Alexy...¿estas ahí?, guarde un poco de tarta para ti así que date prisa..-ambos se paralizaron y separaron al instante, ¡¿que demonios había pasado entre ellos!?..

- Ya v-voy Armin..-exclamo el peliazul, tomando un cuaderno de su butaca mientras escribía algo en una de las hojas y la doblaba..- Adiós Castiel..-susurro en el oído de el pelirrojo para después introducir el papel en una de las bolsas traseras de el pantalón de el pelirrojo.

Acomodo un poco sus ropas y cabello, y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Se ve muy sexy", ese pensamiento hizo que el pelirrojo se dejara desplomar en el suelo justo cuando Alexy salio de el aula, el solo recordar la imagen de el peliazul, con la ropa tan arrugada, con una parte de su abdomen descubierto, su cabello alborotado, su suave rostro sonrojado y sus malditos labios color durazno completamente hinchados, lo excitaba, ¡y lo excitaba mucho!..

- ¡Mierda!, ¡¿Que demonios hice!?..-en ese momento, recordó el trozo de papel en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón, se paro al instante, y la abrió lo ,as tranquilamente que pudo para no romperla..

*"Me Gustas:3"*

"*014578286116*"

El pelirrojo trago saliva, ¿en que maldito enrollo se había metido?, ¡El no era gay!...

- ¡Mierda!, ¡Maldito Garbanzo de labios sexys!..

*...*...*...*...*

- ¿Paso algo Alexy?..-pregunto curioso Armin sin dejar el psp...

- Nada, sólo estoy mas tranquilo...-dijo Alexy dándole un gran mordisco a la tarta..

- Ahhh de acuerdo..-exclamó con seriedad el pelinegro, mirando de reojo como su alocado hermano se tiraba al césped y sonreía...

- Castiel... acabo de tocar tu trasero../.

Hola!..Aquí yo molestando de nuevo..

No se que escribir ahora...estoy falta de inspiración..

Así que dejen sus críticas por fis!

Eso me ayudaría un montón!..

Acompañenme!

Arigatuu! (n.n)/


End file.
